Some conventional host computers pass a hint with a request for a memory access to data. The hint carries information on if and how the data should be treated differently from regular data. However, since a size of the hint is fixed, the amount of information that can be hinted is limited. Furthermore, any new caching parameters added to the requests result in changes in hint drivers in the host and changes in cache management firmware. With complex caching software and a wide range of use cases, the conventional hint architecture is not sufficiently scalable.